Profiling or Dudactions
by foxykit97
Summary: Sherlock's been asked to solve a cased but he doesn't know is that the B.A.U has been asked to solve the same case and through out this weird encounter it seems john has a secret that wont let him stay in denial when the proof is in front of him.


**Disclaimer** **: don't own Sherlock by BBC America or Criminal Minds**

 **Warnings** **: crossover, violence, sexual themes, language, Mapreg, slash ( yaoi means male/male ), there is no rape to any of the main characters in this story just letting you know it may have happened to the victims but it will briefly be mentioned. Now I've given my warnings you can't flame me for it, now if you continue to read that is at your on risk. Okay.**

 **What you need to know:** **for my story to work I need Spencer to be 20 so he joined the B.A.U at 18. Also don't be mad for my maybe OOCSpencer okay if you have suggestions on how to make him more like him that would be wonderful.**

 _Chapter 1:_ _the start off._

John couldn't fathom how Sherlock got him to not only agree to doing an investigation in America or that he got him to board a plane on that same day. Four hours later while boarding the plane John was still confused on how Sherlock did it. So there they were on a plain heading to Florida for a serial murder. John felt he should be angry about the rushed involvement but could only feel exited about solving a new murder like they usually do. John took a look at his companion siting next to the window, looking over the case files that they were sent. As usual Sherlock gave away nothing of what he could be think but John knew that if he tried to think like Sherlock did, he'd just be confused. Being brought out of his thoughts John see Sherlock turned towards the window, and staying as silent as when they boarded. With out even glancing at John, he handed over three files that included the murder, the profiles of the victims and, their partner that he had been going over. With excitement and slightly nervous for what Sherlock was plotting. John immediately started flipping through the files of what the police had gotten so far, which wasn't much.

John focused more on the photos of the victims, it was brutal from what he could see. John may have been an army doctor but in battle it was to protect their country not kill people for fun. He was disgusted by the killing method the assailant used, but went into his doctor mode to see what he could tell first victims had slash wounds from a knife that was used. The wounds indicated that the knife was struck in deep and had a lot force behind it. After the assailant forced the knife into its victims they then would proceed to dragged the knife along the skin. There were also open slash wounds against the victims back from being wiped. The slash wounds differ from being deep long strokes, to short strokes that left behind red lines. Johns notices that there were bruises shaped as hands on the upper part of the arms, his eyes then went straight to the wrist and then the ankles and sure enough there was bruising on the skin there from being restrained.

John continued to view the pictures of the other four victims it was strange each was abused the same way but the force and viciousness of the attack differed from person. Three victims out of the five were murdered brutally and bloody, while two where abused the same but where cleaned after the attack. John couldn't say the assailant had a specific type because the first was a woman who look young maybe 22, she was short with a pale completion, blond hair, and brown eyes named Sally Charles. The second was woman who was mid 20's named Haley Malcolm who was the opposite of the last victim. She was tall with a tan and strawberry blond hair and grey eyes. The third victim was also mid 20's but male named Kyle Gregmen who was tall and lanky, with short black hair, and dark brown eyes. The fourth was male named Fred Walter who was in his early 30 and was medium height, a bit bulkier then Kyle, with blond hair and blue eyes. But it was the last victim that throw John off he was a man in his late fifties, tall, with dark hair that was starting to grey, he had grey eyes and from the file he was going blind in one eye.

Not even the occupations could be linked together, though they were all considered wealthy John couldn't connect that either because no ransom was made or money stolen from them. John was at a lost on how to help with this investigation. John turned towards Sherlock hopping for some kind of input but knew he wouldn't give an explanation to on what Sherlock had found on the victims till they were in Florida with the other group because Sherlock did not like to repeat himself.

John went over the file about the Behavioral Analyst Unit. The first page was on there leader named Aaron Hotchner, he was a tall man that looked stern and unemotional and for some reason John couldn't help picturing Mycroft. Next was Jennifer Jareau she was short, blond women that handled the media. John thought they should have some one like that because D.I Lestrade and Donavan where doing a horrible job. David Rossi was a a stern looking man but had a father figure atmosphere to him, that both intimidated and made you feel safe. Emily Prentiss was a tall dark haired women, that looked sophisticated and confident. Penelope Garcia was their tech wiz who was short with multi colored hair that he assumed had originally been blond, she seemed to be the sunspot of the group. Then there was Derek Morgan a tall dark man that look well fit for the job and from john's experience and lack of deduction skills guessed that Derek Morgan was a ladies man.

Thinking about the B.A.U team that was going to help them on this case, puzzles John because while Sherlock barley liked working with Scotland Yard let alone a police group from America. John was about to close the case file on the B.A.U when Sherlock placed another paper on top of the pile, this one was about the youngest in the group Spencer Reid who was the genius in the group but there wasn't a picture of the boy like there was the others.

John couldn't place it but there was this feeling that he knew the last name Reid, it seemed the name should be important to him but how. With that thought distracting him from asking about the missing picture. What John didn't notice throughout his reminiscing thought on the name Reid was Sherlock looking at John for his reaction on the boy. John stopped trying to think of the name he couldn't place and instead took a brief glance at Sherlock to see he was still staring out the window. John couldn't help but to go back to thing about his life hopping to place the name but then took a deep breath to stop his mind from thinking about the last name once more or making horrible scenario on the up coming meeting with Sherlock and the B.A.U and lad himself back to relax. He took another look to make sure Sherlock was okay, to see that Sherlock was in his mind palace. John used this as a opportunity to get some sleep on the long journey to America, and was soon claimed by sleep.

 **England** €€€€€€ **flashback/Dream** ¥¥¥€€€¥¥¥¥¥€€€¥ **America**

John sat in one of the hospital rooms waiting for his doctor to appear. John had an idea of what was wrong, he was after all a medical student. But John had been worried for the last two weeks since the party. John just hoped he was wrong on his assumption, while lost in though about his problem John didn't see the doctor walk in until he heard a throat being cleared. John looked up to meet a man in his early thirties as tall as John was with short choppy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the mandatory doctors lab coat with his name tag visible and John took advantage of said name tag to name his doctor.

"Doctor Reid. How are you?" Dr. Reid stood still for a moment surprised a patient knew his name. Like most doctors he didn't have a commonly used name and just went by doctor and nothing more. Dr. Reid took a moment to assist the situation before answering." I'm good John Watson so tell me what the problem is."

"Well ummm I have an idea on what may be wrong, but I'd like for you to confirm my suspicion for me." John couldn't help but notice the disbelief on Dr. Reid's face. _He probably thinks I don't know what I'm taking about,_ John mused. John didn't think it was important to inform the doctor on his medical schooling.

"Then by all means John tell me." The doctor gave a gentle smile but John could see the amusement in his eyes on John presumed naive ideas of "sickness".

" alright then..." John hopped that the doctor was right and John was wrong.

 **America** €€€€€€€€ **End of flashback** €€¥¥¥¥¥€€€€ **England**

Spencer Reid had not slept in two days,he was freak'n tired and had barely enough energy to continue to sit in the hideout in a inn in New Jersey. Being on a ongoing investigation of their resent assailant the vampire killer is one of the most difficult cases Spencer's has been in. Spencer had just been contemplating a quick nap, _just a little nap that all, I'm sure the team won't mind. It's just me lying my head on the table and closing my eyes, I won't even be a sleep just have my eyes closed that's it. Yeah that's I'll do._ Spencer's mind came up with reasons as well as statistics on why he was napping and/or laying his head down with his eyes closed. Before Spencer could use any of his reasons/statistics on his team Garcia popped up on the laptop screen scaring Spencer, it didn't help that Spencer's had a sleep deprived brain. Spencer squeaked and a loud crash sounded from Spencer falling out of his chair caused the whole teem to run to his rescue.

" Pretty Boy?" Morgan said loudly coming ahead of the group and standing in front of Spencer. From where Spencer was siting on the floor he could see most of teams faces and could tell he really scared them but being a bit slow, it hadn't reached Spencer yet what had happened." Spenc are you okay?" J.J. Asked from the back of the group she sounded worried and then it hit Spencer that his team was as tired and sleep deprived as he was. Spencer felt guilty for causing a scare like that to his team." Spencer what happened" Hotch asked looking around before his eyes meet Spencer's. Before Spencer could give his answer Garcia gave the explanation that Spencer was so into looking over the file that he didn't notice her and she couldn't miss the chance to spooked him." Sorry hotch." Spencer and Garcia apologized after the explanation. Hotch look back between Garcia and Spencer not really believing their explanation.

After all being gathered in the small room Garcia took her chance to gain everyone's attention on what she found. Garcia light up like a Christmas tree, happy to give more information she went on to explain that all of the victims were connected through a B.D.S.M club that they were V.I.P.S at called Dungeon Cats. This high end Club was located on the out skirts of Peterson, New Jersey not even two miles away from where the team was located. After receiving the information from Garcia, Hotch started calling out orders on who was doing what. "Rossi and I, will go to the club and give the description to the owner of the club. Morgan I want you and Emily to give the members of the club the profile. And spencer I want you to look over the file in case we missed something."

Spencer started to review the Vampire Killer profile the B.A.U team had so far on her because clearly they missed something if they hadn't caught her yet but hopefully with the new add information from Garcia they have better chance.

 **Other info:** **Also this is one of my first stories and would like feedback please. I also have another story that is a first so if you would like to read that it is a merlin bbc fanfic** _ **.**_ **Thanks for reading hopped you in joyed**

Page 5


End file.
